


In Which Peter Hale Has A Good Day (But Is Too Scared To Ogle the Eye Candy)

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Eye Candy Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU Originals backstory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Derek Hale is a grumpy wolf, Gen, He's actually my second favorite TW character :), Here be Peter, Look I continued this, M/M, Peter Hale is a creepy wolf, Sassy Peter Hale, Talia Hale's C+ parenting, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Peter surveys the bloodstained loft. Stiles is back, standing next to an unknown man in a suit. That’s good news. The pack seems to be alive. Also good. Peter smiles to himself. Both of these and a little murder? It’s shaping up to be a fantastic day.AKA: What was Peter up to during the events of “In Which Stiles Has a Very Bad Day”?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Kol Mikaelson, pre Elijah Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eye Candy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782496
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	In Which Peter Hale Has A Good Day (But Is Too Scared To Ogle the Eye Candy)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!
> 
> This fic is entirely Mystid Purple’s fault for asking about Peter. I do so love me some sassy Peter.
> 
> Beta-d by my friend A <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter Hale leaves the children to their flustered searching for Stiles and sets out on his own. He still has some contacts from before the fire he can check in on. It’s about time he does that anyway. Some of them may have forgotten that they’re afraid of him. It’s his  _ duty _ to remind them. It’s only as he’s sneaking towards one of his old caches that he sees something odd. It’s that woman Derek has been interested in. In an area of town you wouldn’t expect a young high school teacher to be in. And Peter has absolutely no trust in his nephew’s taste considering the boy’s ex killed their entire family. Well, except for the one Peter killed.

Peter decides to follow her.

* * *

Peter saunters into the loft to show Derek the results of his efforts.

He has to stop and blink at what he sees.  _ Oh my, not at all what I expected _ .

The entire alpha pack and their cronies lie dead across the floor.

Stiles is back, standing next to an unknown man in a suit. That’s good news. The pack seems to be alive. Also good. Peter smiles to himself. Both of these and a little murder? It’s shaping up to be a fantastic day.

Derek glares at him. “Where have you been?! Why are you never here when you’re needed?!”

_ Rude _ . “Well, Derek, if you must know, I was taking out a darach.” Peter tosses her head onto the floor of corpses. Such a pretty sight. “You really need to work on your taste in women. So far it seems to only consist of serial killers.” Derek blanches while Peter looks around the loft again. Oooh, those ones had their hearts ripped out. How nice. “And really nephew, you seem to have taken care of it yourself.”

“Elijah killed them!” Stiles says excitedly. Peter really does like the boy. Murder  _ should _ be exciting. Derek, the poor boy, has never really understood this.

Peter walks up to the newcomer. “So you’re Elijah then? Very good of you to look after the pack.” Peter looks him up and down and licks his lips. “Why exactly did you do so? And what exactly are you?” He sniffs Elijah. “Ah, vampire?”

Stiles throws his hands up in the air. “How come no one told me vampires were a thing!? Seriously!? It seems like important information!”

Peter grins at the boy. “Ah Stiles. We so rarely get to see them. Vampires don’t normally enter known werewolf territory. And the Hales have occupied Beacon Hills for over 100 years.”

“But not 150 years huh?” Stiles says, turning to the vampire. Elijah smirks.  _ Surely not  _ that _ Elijah _ .  _ It would make sense _ , Peter thinks,  _ that there are enough vampires to be multiple with the same name _ .  _ An unfortunate coincidence for this one though _ . He wouldn’t be surprised if vampires with such names went ahead and changed them, lest they offend their betters. But this one obviously hadn’t.

The vampire turns back to Peter. “And to answer your question, werewolf, I owed Stiles a debt. I was simply repaying it.” Stiles smiles at Elijah. The boy really does have the most interesting luck. Peter’s not sure whether to classify the vampire’s attention as good or bad luck yet. The man sure is attractive though. Peter enjoys giving Elijah another once-over.

Derek walks over, snarling. Really, his nephew can never pass over the chance to display his dominance. But it’s a little crass. They’re werewolves, not  _ dogs _ . His nephew opens his mouth – “He calls himself an Original” and Peter feels all the blood drain from his face.

_ He is THAT Elijah!? Kol’s brother!? _

* * *

**12 years ago…**

Eighteen-year-old Peter Hale is  _ bored _ . A large supernatural conference should be interesting. But it is all boring old coots and  _ politics _ . And not even the fun type that he could mess with for a little chaos. Ugh. Talia dismissed him from her current meeting with a nearby pack after he scoffed for the third time. But what did she expect? It was  _ boring _ .

Sure, the local vampire clans had actually deigned to show up this time, but that only meant Talia was keeping a tighter rein on him.

Now Peter is wandering into the local downtown, looking for a little excitement.

He smells blood and thinks,  _ finally! _

Peter follows the scent into the back alleys until he walks in on a fight.  _ Actually, not much of a fight _ , Peter thinks as he watches with a smirk.  _ More of a slaughter. _ How delightful. A teenage boy, maybe only a little younger than Peter, is absolutely wrecking three werewolves. But there are six others circling. And that’s just not fair, is it? Peter grins. And joins the fray.

* * *

Peter smiles at the groaning bodies on the ground. Well, some of them are groaning. The other boy killed at least five of them. Peter hadn’t, only ‘cause Talia would be pissed if he did, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with that.

“Well that was fun~” The other boy grins wide with blood streaked across his face and clothes. “I didn’t really need the help, mate, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Peter laughs. “I was. And I could tell you were handling it fine, but I couldn’t resist.”

The boy sticks out his hand. “I’m Kol. It’s always nice to meet a friend of like mind.”

Peter grins. “I’m Peter Hale. It’s a pleasure.” He does a full body look and licks his lips.

“The Hale Pack, eh? You here for the conference?” Kol returns his flirty look. “I came with the Corvus Clan.”

Peter is shocked. “Clan – You’re a vampire!”

Kol opens his mouth to display his fangs as his eyes go red and black veins distend from beneath them. “Is that a problem?”

Peter’s lips reform to a smile. Now  _ this  _ was interesting. “Not at all.” He steps into the vampire’s space. “You have a room at the conference hall?”

Kol leans into his neck. “I do. How do you feel about biting, darling?”

Peter’s grin is shark-like. “Sounds fun.”

* * *

Freshly sexed and showered, Peter Hale saunters into the conference dining hall, his new compatriot at his side. Even with his healing, Peter can still feel slight aches where Kol bit him. All over.

It’s there Talia finds him.

“Where have you been?! Talia is fully in rage mode, eyes blazing alpha red. “The Grenson Pack says you fought with them and now there are six of their betas dead!” Peter barely keeps back his grimace. His sister will pounce on any sign of admittance.

The alpha of the Grenson pack is snarling behind her, the three remaining wolves from the alley fight beside him, looking worse for wear. Peter resists a nervous step backward. He prefers it when his chaos blows back on him a little less. Everyone in the crowd is watching carefully and as much as Peter gets mad at Talia, he hates making her look bad even more.

Kol leans over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face. “You must be the sister. Peter and I were comparing overbearing siblings!”  _ Ah, shit _ , Peter thinks.  _ Please don’t make this worse. _

“Excuse me?” Talia grounds out, narrowing her eyes into a sharp glare at Kol. “Who exactly are you?”  _ And what exactly are you doing with my baby brother?  _ Peter hears underneath and wants to pout. He’s an adult now! Who has long been shedding blood in defense of the pack. But Talia never seems to get over their seventeen year age gap.

“The one who actually killed the mutts,” Kol says fearlessly as he wraps his arms around Peter. “I told you you should have just killed the others, mate. No one can point fingers then.” Part of Talia’s forehead twitches in annoyance and Peter groans internally as he realizes how close to blowing up she is. This whole conference must have been exhausting her more than he realized. Maybe he actually should have been helping…

The Grenson alpha steps forward, snarling, “You’re dead kid.” Kol laughs, and Peter wonders how old the vampire actually is. That’s the trouble with the blood suckers, their appearance tells you nothing. Peter wants to sneer but doesn’t, if only to avoid upsetting his sister further. Talia has never understood him but she tries. Sometimes. Which is still more than a lot of the others do.

Just then, a new group of supernaturals enter the fray. Three men and four women approach, and based off their fancy but out-of-date clothes, Peter is guessing they’re vampires. “Is there a problem?” one of the women asks. Dark ringlets fall around her pale face and while her expression is blank, her eyes shine with intelligence and curiosity.

“None of your busi—” the alpha’s bark is cut off by Kol letting go of him and leaping forward, exclaiming, “Lady Isabella!”

Everyone freezes. There is only one person that could be. Lady Isabella of the Corvus clan, leader of hundreds of vampires. Peter has never been able to find any information on exactly how much land she rules, but it includes most of the west coast states  _ at least _ . Supposedly over five hundred years old, the vampire rarely attended the conferences herself, usually sending a representative instead. The last time she had been seen by a werewolf was several decades ago. And the werewolf had angered the duchess. None of their pack was ever seen again. Peter respects that kind of power.

No one had even  _ heard  _ that she was attending.

Now Peter can’t help but wonder how often she  _ has  _ come to the conferences. No one living knew her face, so for all they know she could have been there every time.

“Is this one of yours, Clan Leader Corvus?” Talia asks, her red eyes finally back to brown, clearly trying not to piss off potential allies. Peter is relieved. Talia has a temper and Aaron isn’t here to be her voice of reason. Peter, as her left hand, should normally help with that, but he has the unfortunate habit of egging her on. As long as he thinks it’s a battle they can win. This surely isn’t that.

The other alpha is less smart. “I am Richard Grenson, alpha of the Grenson pack, and I demand you discipline this bastard for killing six of my pack members!”

The vampires surrounding the Clan Leader bristle but the woman in question simply stares. Finally, she says, “Such insult is punishable by death. Shall I?”

Peter tenses, hating that if Lady Isabella truly goes after his new friend, there is little he can do against such an old vampire. He has neither the physical, metaphysical, or political power to face the leader of such an esteemed Vampire Clan.

Alpha Grenson grins and Peter sharply regrets his earlier actions. Kol was right, he should have just killed those pathetic idiots. Now he is going to lose the only friend he has ever made that actually gets him. So few people share his hobbies. He isn’t sure why. Fighting, murder, and general chaos are so entertaining, after all.

“I don’t know,” Kol says with a smirk, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Which do you think is funnier? Killing them or letting them live burning for revenge but unable to do anything about it?”

“What?” the male alpha growls. Peter is also confused. But he does like Kol’s style.

“Fools deserve a fool’s death, my lord,” Lady Isabella says, addressing  _ Kol _ .

“Too true!” Kol says gleefully. Peter freezes as the realization washes over him. The Clan Leader is referring to Kol,  _ submitting _ to _ Kol _ . Nothing Peter has ever read about vampires suggested that there was a higher ruling body than the local rulers of each territory _.  _ How does it work? Is there a hierarchy of nobility? A tribunal like the werewolves have? Have the pack’s books been lacking or is this something the vampires don’t spread around? Peter is dying to know.

Kol dances forward and in less than second, Alpha Grenson collapses to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. Kol lifts the heart to his mouth and sucks on it like a juicebox. After a second, he frowns and tosses the heart to the side. It lands with a wet smack. “Ick,” Kol whines. “Why do I always forget how gross werewolf blood tastes?”

“You!” Talia snarls and Peter rushes to pull his suicidally stupid sister and alpha back. “Who do you think you are?” she asks before Peter can stop her. Talia is a strong alpha but she’s left the in-depth research to Peter. She clearly doesn’t get the significance of the Clan Leader’s treatment of Kol.

Kol grins, and the blood coating his lips makes Peter flush. He had looked like that just forty minutes ago right after he—

“I’m Kol Mikaelson,” he says, spreading his arms wide. “So you better watch your tone.”

* * *

**Current day**

Peter pulls up a smirk to try and cover his fear, but he is sure the others have already noticed the change in scent and his increased heart rate. It’s been twelve years, but he still remembers.

Kol had  _ a lot _ to say about his big brother Elijah.

The second oldest being in the world raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” Elijah Mikaelson says quietly. Not that it matters with werewolf hearing. “You’ve heard of me?”

Derek turns his scowl on his uncle. “What do you know? You should share this kind of thing with your pack!”

“Ha,” Peter says, trying desperately for his normal irreverent charm. “I didn’t expect it to ever come up,” he admits in a rare moment of honesty. “Do you expect to meet the Queen of England? Or the King of Thailand?” Derek and the others give him an annoyed look, clearly not understanding how apt his metaphor is. Well, it has some flaws. The Queen of England and the King of Thailand  _ aren’t  _ absolute monarchs of their people.

Stiles laughs and  _ hugs _ Elijah Mikaelson like he is a regular person and  _ not _ one of five ruling co-monarchs of an  _ entire race _ . That boy is going to give Peter a heart attack. And that is saying something, considering Peter is a werewolf. “What are you?” Stiles says, “Some kind of bigshot?”

Elijah Mikaelson smiles at Stiles. Peter is still unsure if this considered good or bad luck for the young spark. On one hand, having such a powerful entity liking you is very good luck. But having such a person interested in him could also be  _ very _ bad luck. The Original really is quite handsome. Peter would gladly give him another once over. But then again, Kol said his brother was very proper. Peter really doesn’t want to offend this one. What a rare thing.

“I’ve met your brother,” Peter says, answering the Original’s original question. Kol had been clear that while his second eldest brother held none of the same love for casual murder and mayhem, he was very very effective at it. The bloody scene in the loft which had previously only pleased Peter now has an extra layer of  _ terrifying _ . Five alphas. All taken out without the Original getting even a drop of blood on him or his pretty suit.

Elijah Mikaelson snaps to attention, his gaze focusing unnervingly on Peter. “Which one? When? Where?”

“Kol. 1992. The supernatural conference in Carson City.” He reels the answers off promptly. Peter loves fighting, but he loves his life more.

The ancient vampire makes a vague noise of acknowledgement before walking towards the door, Stiles rushing to follow, chattering about… fries?

Derek starts to talk but Peter drones him out, following the departing duo with his eyes. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Such an interesting boy. Always making such… curious decisions. Peter recognizes something in the human. He decides he likes this development. Someone who kills so easily can only be a good influence on this silly do-good pack of his. Maybe Peter will actually get to see how murder looks on Stiles. He suspects he would look absolutely  _ delicious _ in red.

Humming to himself, Peter saunters for the door, careful not to get his expensive loafers in the pooling blood. He  _ could  _ stay in his room here in the loft. But his apartment is so much nicer. And while the blood and bodies are so pretty right now, they’ll be starting to smell soon.

“Peter! Get back here!” his nephew snarls. But Peter pays it no heed. Stiles is back. And not even a little bit maimed! The Alpha Pack is dead. Peter even got to kill a darach.

It’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent way too much time over the past couple days working on background notes for this universe. I always wanted more vampire world building in TVD… so I’m taking my chance to correct that.
> 
> Next time we’ll be moving to Mystic Falls >:D
> 
> Here’s a sneak peak for that fic, AKA its current summary! (Subject to change)
> 
> After a series of crazy events during Stiles’ junior year, his father is tired of having his son constantly in danger. When Stiles’ strange vampire friend Elijah asks for Stiles’ assistance in investigating some old history, Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t see the harm. So he’s happy to send his son to do his senior year in a town with a respected police force where there haven’t been any mysterious deaths in fifteen years. Little does the Sheriff know, but the history of Mystic Falls is anything but dead.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Both of this one and the proposed sequel <3333


End file.
